


Your Name.

by Asamijaki



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Lost Love, M/M, No Name, forget
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: La persona frente a él le dice que Mahiru a muerto, mas no le cree. Si Mahiru está muerto, si es que su contrato aún sigue vigente, él recordará su nombre.¿Lo recuerdas, Kuro?





	Your Name.

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui se toma de referencia un momento del manga durante el arco de C3, pero realmente no contiene ningún spoiler, es más bien un "Qué tal si esto hubiera pasado".
> 
> Es mi primer intento de KuroMahi, espero que les guste.

«Mahiru Shirota está muerto» 

El Servamp se congela en su lugar, siente cada célula sanguínea helar en segundos. Siente cómo cada uno de sus músculos se oxida y no le permiten moverse. 

Se desconecta. 

Su garganta se seca en un segundo, está tan seca que siente que ha sido cortada de un solo movimiento. Una puñalada, certera y letal, aún cuando eso no sería realmente necesario para matarlo. Siente como algo ha sido dañado en su interior, ha empezado a agrietarse. Todo se había nublado a su alrededor, todo se ve tan oscuro, tan turbio, no lo deja ver más allá de sus propias manos. 

Mahiru no puede estar muerto, no puede ser verdad. Es Mahiru de quién hablaba, aquel chico era demasiado sencillo como para meterse en algo tan complicado y terminar de esa manera. Él era…

Él era un chico normal, hasta que decidió recogerle.

Sabía que esa amabilidad suya sería su perdición, aún así, no quería admitirlo. No quería, porque sería pedirle cambiar algo que lo definía como persona. Algo que realmente amaba de él.

«Si estás tan seguro de que está vivo, ¿Por qué hablas de él en pasado? »

—No está muerto

«Lo está, tú lo has llevado por ese camino»

«Nunca debieron hacer el contrato»

«¿Por qué no estabas con él cuando más te necesitaba?»

—Cállate —Sleepy Ash entierra sus dedos entre los nacimientos de su cabello, no quiere escucharlo, no quiere aceptarlo. 

Siente sus piernas perder voluntad, cuando sus rodillas comienzan a ceder, aquel  agudo sonido llega a sus oídos. 

Un tintineo. 

Es aquel cascabel que cuelga de su cuello, aquel pequeño cascabel que Mahiru le había dado, aquel que simbolizaba su unión, su contrato. Su conexión. 

Aquel suave sonido logra amortiguar el peso de sus propios latidos desenfrenados, logra aclarar su alrededor, su mente.  

—Lawless—, se dirige a su hermano, a unos metros de él—,  dí mi nombre —susurra, recuperando el aliento. 

Necesita saberlo. Es la única forma. Sus hombros pesan con cada segundo de duda por parte de Avaricia. Tiene que recordarlo, tiene que recordar su propio nombre.

—¿Sleepy Ash? —tartamudea Avaricia por detrás de él. No sé escucha seguro de sus palabras, no está seguro de que quiera nombrarlo. Sabe perfectamente lo que es perder un nombre. Sabe lo que se siente perder tu identidad. Una y otra vez.

La vida de un Servamp es eterna, a través de los años son nombrados de infinitas formas, y olvidan cada uno de ellas; contra su voluntad, fueron hechos así. ¿Qué tan cruel podría ser eso? 

Los recuerdos seguían ahí, los sentimientos seguían ahí, el dolor, la ira, la tristeza,  _ la melancolía _ . No podrían borrarse nunca. Lo único que se iba, era aquella palabra, aquel nombre que una vez significó tanto, eliminado por completo. 

Y entonces Lawless abre los labios y lo dice.

Un nombre simple, puesto por un chico simple, de sentimientos simple. 

¿Por qué no puede reconocerlo? 

—¿hermano? 

—Dilo de nuevo. 

Lawless sabe qué significa eso. Sabe que Sleepy Ash también entiende perfectamente que quiere decir. Pero no quiere aceptarlo. 

—Tu nombre es ____ —Pereza puede ver como avaricia mueve los labios, puede escuchar como el viento escapa entre ellos. 

Pero no lo escucha, no lo reconoce. El nombre que Mahiru le dio, se ha ido.

El tintineo del cascabel vuelve a sus oídos, pero ya no logra distinguirlo. 

Lo único que sabe es que aquel frente a él, le ha arrebatado a su Eve. Le ha arrebatado a la única persona que ha logrado despertarlo de un eterno sueño, aquel que le extendió una mano sin dudarlo, aquel que le sonrió aún cuando todo se veía mal, aquel que dio todo por sacarlo de la oscuridad, por sanar sus heridas, quién lo aceptó junto con su pasado, su presente y había prometido estar junto con él en el futuro. 

«____, Quiero volverme más fuerte». Recuerda su  tristeza, recuerda como está le había impulsado a luchar a su lado.

Cierra los ojos. 

«¡___, no puedes vivir de sopas instantáneas!» recuerda sus regaños, tan cotidianos, tan propios de él.

« ____, por favor, dime la verdad» recuerda su aceptación. Cómo había abrazado su pasado y lo había empujado hacia adelante.

«¿Huh? ¿Por qué? Es simple, ____, confío en ti», lo recuerda tan bien. Todo está ahí, ¿Por qué le arrebatan su nombre? 

«¡ ____, _____, ____!» Se ha esfumado, se convirtió en cenizas que el viento se ha encargado de arrebatarle, que no puede contener entre sus manos y simplemente se desvanecen. 

Abre los ojos. Él está sonriendo. Odia aquella sonrisa maquiavélica. Odia a la persona enfrente suyo. La sangre que corre por su cuerpo hierve, le quema. Todo se siente tan pantanoso, tan blasfemo.

—Hermano… —Lawless le llama con preocupación.

Mas, no le mira. Se deja llevar por el dolor y sufrimiento de su interior. Lo que antes se había fragmentada se había roto completamente, había dejado desbordar todo. Solo corre, sin control.

El cascabel tintinea por una última vez, al igual que la primera vez.

«Tu nombre será ____, llevemonos bien, ____» Fue la primera sonrisa que recibió de Mahiru. 

Recuerda, que en ese entonces, pensaba en que sería mejor alejarse de él. Aún así, no podía arrepentirse de conocerlo, de quererlo tanto. Porque Mahiru era la única persona que podía abrir sus puertas con tanta facilidad, con tan solo tocar sabía que lo dejaría entrar. 

«Vamos, _____». 

Y se había ido.


End file.
